1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal and method for forming a case of the mobile terminal, and particularly, to structural improvement of a rear input unit of a mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals (mobile device, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a manipulation unit may be taken into account.
However, regarding a current structure of a rear surface key, button components are present on side and rear surfaces to be clicked or pushed (pressed). Therefore, a separate volume adjustment button may be required in addition to a terminal cover. Therefore, a new type of rear input unit which is capable of address the problem may be considered.